A Street Fighter Love Story: The Shadaloo Saga
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: Ryu has defeated Akuma...but there is a new threat facing our lovers! Will they survive this challenge? And how will their love deal with this threat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After defeating Akuma and freeing himself from the influence of Satsui no Hado, Ryu felt a new leash on life. After his victory, he and his love, the Chinese warrior Chun-Li, had affirmed their relationship by making love. And after that night, both lovers felt there was no impossibility…nothing that they couldn't do together.

It was a sunny morning, when Ryu awoke and saw Chun-Li in the kitchen, dressed in a grey suit. She said, "Morning, Ryu!" He replied, "Good morning, Chun-Li." He kissed her, and she said, "I'm so sorry-I should have told you sooner. I'm heading back to work today. I probably have a mountain of paperwork waiting for me."

Ryu shrugged his shoulders, and said, "I understand. It wasn't my intention to keep you away from your duties and responsibilities for so long." Chun-Li laughed, and replied, "Don't be silly! I had quite a bit of personal time, and I must say I enjoyed every moment I spent with you." Ryu smiled, and replied, "I enjoyed every moment I spent with you as well." Chun-Li then grabbed her handbag and said, "I'll see you later!"

She then left the apartment, and Ryu was alone. It was strange-here he was, in her apartment, alone. He had spent the better part of the last month in her company. It was just in the last few weeks that he was alone-and he missed her greatly. Now that she was going back to work, what would he do? Ryu then decided he'd do what he did when she was around him-he found and grabbed a spare key and headed out to exercise.

Meanwhile, after a jaunt across town, Chun-Li found herself in front of Interpol China headquarters. _It feels…good to be back. Even if the time I spent with Ryu were the best…_She flashed her badge to the guard at the door then headed up the elevator to her office. She sat at her desk, and powered on her computer. After a few moments she found herself being immersed in her work-tracking the movements of the criminal group Shadaloo.

The first set of reports didn't show anything new. She clicked on a link out of curiosity, and saw something that chilled her appear on the screen-'MI6 Agents attacked in Ambush.' She read through the article, which detailed how several agents-including her friend Cammy-had been attacked. There were no mention of casualties, but she had to know what happened. Chun-Li grabbed her cell phone from her handbag, and after activating it, found the number she needed and dialed.

After a couple of rings, a voice-familiar, full of English grace-answered, "Allo?" Chun-Li said, "Cammy?" Cammy replied, "Yes, love? What's new with you?" Chun-Li replied, "I just read a report detailing and ambush involving you and your agents." Cammy replied, "Yeah. We were ambushed by some Shadaloo creeps-led by the ever-so-loveable Vega. They pinned us down in an Italian warehouse."

Chun-Li asked, "Are you alright?" Cammy replied, "Yeah-we were nearly brown bread, but we got out of that scarper alright. So…what happened with you and Ryu?" Chun-Li went silent, and Cammy said, "Come on, love. Don't keep me in suspense." Chun-Li said, "I…I've never experienced this before. I'm happier than I've ever been being with Ryu."

Cammy said, "That's great. I've got to go. Regulations and paperwork to take care of, you know. Bye, love." Chun-Li disconnected the call, relieved to hear that Cammy was alright. But Shadaloo's actions left her a bit concerned…  
-Street Fighter-

_In an secret underground facility…_

Several technicians were stationed around several monitors. Behind them, seated on a massive electromagnetic throne, was the leader of the criminal organization, Shadaloo. Bison, as he was known to the world, was the leader of an organization that was involved in a large majority of the world's crimes-arms deals, drugs, and funding of terrorist activities. Shadaloo was equipped with the latest weapons and technology, keeping them on equal footing with a majority of the world's militaries.

But it was Bison's experimental technologies that gave him a leg up on the rest of the world. He once possessed the Psycho Beam machine, but he lacked a power source for it. He needed a being of great strength to power it…and with it, the world would be his. And it was just recently that his sensors detected a massive surge in power. The surge originated in Japan, but when his agents searched the origin, they came up empty.

Bison grew impatient. He needed that power source. As he watched the screens, a sultry voice called out to him, "Oh, Lord Bison. Still haven't found that 'El Dorado' of power?" Bison replied, "Silence, Juri. I do not need your impudent attitude." Juri Han was Bison's chief information broker. She said, "Unlike the rest of your incompetent goons, I found out some actual information about that power surge."

Bison said, "What do you have to tell me that is so important?" Juri replied, "Well, I conducted a _more _through search. I found a dojo there." Bison said, "Yes. The dojo has been long abandoned." Juri replied, "Well, that's true. But that dojo belonged to an old sensei named Gouken." Bison said, "I see." Juri said, "There's more! Gouken had two students. One of the students lives in San Francisco. The other is a wanderer. And it was reported that the 'wanderer' had returned recently-in fact, he was there the same time as the power surge."

Bison said, "This information was not known to me." Juri laughed, and said, "It seems more than a coincidence…and now you see that my sources are better than yours." Bison then said, "Who would know the names of those two students?" Juri replied, "Well, I can put out some feelers…get you more information…for the usual price, of course."

Bison smiled, and said, "Of course…for bringing me this bit of information, you have earned your rewards."

Oh no…a new story, and new troubles on the horizon! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Chun-Li got the dirt on the recent attack of MI6 agents by the crime group Shadaloo, Ryu had finished his morning exercise. He had decided to impress Chun-Li with his cooking skills, and grabbed some things from the store. He then returned to their apartment, put the groceries away, and turned on the TV.

Meanwhile, Chun-Li continued to track Shadaloo's actions. Other than the blatant attack on the Mi6 agents in Italy, there wasn't much of anything else to read about. Deciding that she had done as much as she could, she powered off her monitor and decided to call it a day. She heard a beep, and pulled out her mobile phone. She saw a message-'Chun- The colonel and I decided on a meeting-you, me, and him. We'll be in Beijing within the next couple of days. Looking forward to seeing you- Cam."

Chun-Li felt relieved when she saw that message-it let her know that she wasn't alone in her fight to bring down Shadaloo. She left the Interpol HQ and hailed a cab. Within a half-hour, she was back at her apartment. She opened the door, and was soon hit with a pleasant aroma. She announced, in a playful tone, "Honey, I'm home!" Ryu walked out of the kitchen, and greeted Chun-Li with a kiss on the cheek. He said, "How was your day?"

She replied, "Fine. But it's always difficult that first day back. I mean, if you go a long time without a good fight, then when you do have a fight, you're kinda rusty." Ryu smiled, and said, "That's true. Come-I have prepared dinner." Chun-Li looked at him, and said, "You made dinner?" Ryu answered, "Yes! I learned how to cook-because even though I am a wanderer, it's rather expensive to eat at a restaurant all the time." They headed into the kitchen, where they shared a meal of spicy-sauced chicken, green beans, and white rice.

After dinner, they sat in the living room, watching movies. Chun-Li softly said, "Things with my job are going to be more difficult." Ryu asked, "What do you mean?" Chun-Li replied, "I learned that the gang-Shadaloo-may be on the move. My friend Cammy-you know, the blonde with ponytails-was involved in an attack in Italy." Ryu said, "That does sound troubling." Chun-Li then said, "And we always seem like we're behind. By the time we've caught up to them, the damage has been done-and there's no telling how many innocent people will be hurt."

Ryu could hear the sadness and anger in Chun-Li's voice. Ryu said, "Hey…it's still early. Why done we change and go out? Just for a little bit-it might cheer you up." Chun-Li smiled, and replied, "Sure! Give me a few moments."

A half-hour later, and Ryu and Chun-Li were in one of the trendier night clubs in Beijing. It was a fun, energetic scene. As Ryu and Chun-Li were enjoying their drinks, they heard a clamor. They turned, and Chun-Li exclaimed, "Ryu! Look-it's Fei-Long!" Ryu turned towards the door, and saw a group entering. But his sight was focused on the man in the middle, who was wearing a traditional Chinese gung-fu outfit. And despite looking out of place-especially in the club-no one looked like they would tell him he was improperly dressed. For not only was Fei-Long one of China's best martial artists, he was also a world famous actor. In fact, it was believed his appeal rivaled that of his mentor and idol, Jun Fan Lee.*

Fei-Long and his entourage were shuttled off to an exclusive area of the club. Ryu turned to Chun-Li, and said, "You know him?" Chun-Li replied, "Of course! There's no Chinese man, woman, child, or anything in between who deosn't know who Fei-Long is! But…I know him personally. We both trained under Sifu Gen when we were younger." Ryu said, "Well, maybe you should go and talk to him." Chun-Li said, "C'mon, then! Maybe we can spend a few moments with him."

They headed towards Fei-Long's group, where they were stopped by a large, burly security agent. The agent said "Sorry, folks. This is a private party." Chun-Li said, "I'm a friend of Fei-Long's." The security agent replied, "Yeah…and so's the last 15 people who came up to him. Get lost!" Meanwhile, Fei-Long had come behind the agent, and said, "Wait. Hey, miss?" Chun-Li looked, and said, "Yeah?" Fei-Long came up to her, and said, "It that you, Chun-Li?" Before she could answer, Fei-Long had came up to her, and picked her up in a hug.

Chun-Li laughed, and said, "I'm happy to see you, too! It's been a while." Fei-Long said, "Yes! But come and join me for a drink." He noticed Ryu, and said, "Your friend came join me, as well." Ryu and Chun-Li then sat at the table, when Fei-Long was sitting with other people. Fei-Long said, "So, how have you been?" Chun-Li replied, "I'm well. Things are crazy at work. What about you?"

Fei-Long said, "Well, we've come to Beijing to film a few scenes for my new movie. We'll be here for a few days." Fei-Long noticed Ryu, and said, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to be rude. I'm Fei-Long." Ryu replied, "I know who you are. As a martial artist, I must say that I am impressed with your abilities and techniques. I'm Ryu." Fei-Long nodded, then looked as though he was in thought. He then said, "_You're _Ryu? The fighter who defeated the 'Invincible Emperor of Muay Thai'? That Ryu?" Ryu replied, "Yes. It was the first of many victories." Fei-Long then said, "Someday, I would like the pleasure of a fight with you." Ryu said, "I would be honored-facing one of China's finest martial artists would be great."

Fei-Long then said, "so…Miss Chun-Li…have you found someone yet? Met any interesting men?" Chun-Li, rather than divulge her personal life, said, "Well…sorta." Fei-Long then said, "So then…how about you join me for lunch tomorrow?" Chun-Li then said, "Well…I don't know…" Fei-Long replied, "It's just lunch with an old friend." Chun-Li said, "OK, then. I take lunch at about 12." Fei-Long replied, "Well, then. I'll call about 11 with the details. I'm looking forward to it."

Chun-Li said, "Deal!" She then looked at her watch, and said, "Oh, my. It's getting late. Ryu, we'd better leave." Ryu simply nodded, then got up and said, "nice to meet you." Chun-Li noticed Ryu's tone was colder that when they first met Fei-Long. They took a cab back, and Chun-Li noticed that Ryu wasn't sitting close to her. They weren't engaging in their little acts of affection-holding hands, sitting close. And this puzzled Chun-Li…in fact it puzzled her so much, that as soon as they got in the apartment, Chun-Li asked, "Hey! What's wrong?"

Ryu said, "Why did you accept that date with him? And why didn't you tell him about our relationship?" Chun-Li replied, "I'm sorry. I accepted the date because I wanted to catch up on old times with a friend. And I didn't tell him about our relationship because I thought it was something between us-and that it was something no one needed to be made aware of." Ryu replied, "That seems fair…but you are a beautiful woman…and I don't want those other guys to get the idea that you may be available."

Chun-Li squeezed his hand, and said, "Don't worry! I'll be sure to let Fei-Long know the deal with us tomorrow. You don't have to worry…you're the only man for me. Now let's go to bed." As she headed to the bedroom, Ryu had a strange feeling. _Was I…jealous? I know she loves me…but…what if there is someone else? _And with that uneasy feeling, Ryu headed off to bed.

Meanwhile, in San Francisco, a black van was parked several blocks from the Masters' residence. The passenger's window lowered, and a pair of dark eyes looked towards the mansion. Juri-the onlooker-said, "My information is correct. I found the Masters' residence. Soon, Bison's plan will unfold!"

Has the relationship between Ryu and Chun-Li hit a bump? And how will they handle this? And what is Bison's plan? Find out next time!

,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_San Francisco_-

In a warehouse, Juri Han was setting up her temporary headquarters. She looked at a communicator-which also told the time-and as a door opened, she announced, "You're late, Balrog." Balrog complained, "Well, this assignment was short on notice." Juri replied, "But you know that your payment from Bison will be…long on dollars." Balrog smiled, and said, "So when do we get started?" Juri replied, "Now. You told me the number one fighter in the US is Ken Masters. And that he lives in San Francisco. So we've been scouting his house."

Balrog said, "Sounds good. If you can get his wife and kid, you might be able to get him to cooperate." Juri laughed, and said, "OK, then! We'll keep an eye on them. When the time is right, you grab them and bring them here."

Meanwhile, Ken was on the phone, discussing some business matters with his father, Melvin-who was the head of the Masters Foundation. And while Melvin wanted Ken to come on board, he also respected Ken's desire to walk his own path. And through a combination of his father's wealth and his earnings from tournament fighting, he was able to enjoy his choice of lifestyle. He heard a quick rap on the door, and looked up and saw Eliza, his wife. He said, "Yes, dear?"

Eliza said, "Ken, dear…I'm picking Mel up from after school. We're going to the mall afterwards. We should be back in time for dinner." She came over, and kissed Ken. Ken said, "OK, dear! Enjoy yourselves!" Eliza got into the family sedan-a Cadillac- and headed towards the school. She was unaware that she was being followed by a black van.

-Street Fighter 2-

It was approaching 8pm, and Ken was worried. Eliza said she'd be back by dinner-which was usually around 7. He tried her cell phone, but got no response. He called his parents to see if they had heard from Eliza, but they were just as in the dark as he was. It was about 8:15 when his phone rang. It rang again…and again…so Ken picked the phone up and said, "Hello?"

He heard a female voice-and that voice was full of fear-"Ken? Ken? Help us, Ken!" Ken then said, "Eliza? Eliza! Where are you?" At that, another voice spoke. The voice said, "Oh, no Mr. Masters. From here on…we are in charge. For the moment, your wife and son are safe. And they will continue to be safe-as long as you follow these instructions. At 8:30, a black sedan will pull up to your house. A gentleman will be there to give you specific instructions. As long as you follow these instructions, your wife and son will not be harmed. Are we in understanding?"

Ken said, "Yes. I understand. I just want my family." The caller disconnected, and Ken went to his closet. He took out his red gi, and put it on. He sat, and waited. And at 8:30 exactly, the doorbell rang. Ken went to the door, and saw two gentlemen there. One of the men said, "Mr. Masters-we are here to take you to your family. Put on this blindfold." Ken growled beneath his breath, but did as he was asked. The two gentlemen put him in the backseat, and one said, "On this trip, you are to not ask questions. You will sit in silence and keep the blindfold on. Nod your head if you understand." Ken nodded, wondering _I wish I knew where we were going…but it looks like I'll have to wait to find out…_

Eventually, the car pulled up to the warehouse. The two men got out, and grabbed Ken and walked him into the warehouse. They bound his hands behind him, and took off his blindfold. After a few moments readjusting to the light, Ken saw where he was. He also saw Eliza and Mel-and their hands were bound behind them as well. Juri came out, and said, "Listen, dearie. I have but something simple to ask you. And should your answer suffice-then we can all go home. But if you don't…I have no qualms about harming you…or your family."

She then slinked her way towards Ken, and caressing his cheek, said, "Now, then…we want to know where we can find your best buddy Ryu. That's a simple request." Ken said, "I would love to tell you…but the only thing I have to say to you is to go to hell!" Juri then licked Ken's cheek, causing Eliza to shout, "Get away from my husband!" Juri then walked over to Eliza, and leaning towards her, said, "Oh, I'm sorry…maybe you'd like me to start with you?" Juri grabbed Eliza's hair, and Eliza cried out in pain.

Juri laughed, and said, "Oh, don't worry…you see, you're not that interesting to play with. You're too…_fragile._" Juri then focused on Ken, and walked to his side. She then brought her leg up-and spun, striking Ken in his midsection. Ken doubled over, and Juri then put her foot under his chin and lifted his face. She said, "How about now?" Ken spat, and said, "You'll have to do better than that!" Juri said, "Very well…" She snapped her fingers, and two of the Shadaloo agents grabbed Eliza. Juri forced Ken to look up, and one of the agents grabbed Eliza's top, and ripped in in half. Mel cried out, "NO! Leave my mom alone!"

Juri said, "Well…she's not that bad. Maybe you'd better talk…unless you'd like my men to show you wife a _really_good time." Ken said, "Alright…just don't hurt her…" Juri then said, "OK, pretty boy. Talk…where…is…Ryu?" Ken said, "If he isn't at the dojo…then he's in China. He has been spending the last few weeks with Chun-Li." Juri smiled, and said, "So…I'll get a chance to fight my schoolgirl crush." She then headed for the exit, and Ken said, "Hey! You said you would let them go." Juri replied, "I will let them go…but I spoke for myself. My agents, on the other hand…"

Ken looked at the Shadaloo agents. They were whispering under their breaths…and Ken could tell their intentions. He then began to pull his hands apart-and the bonds holding him broke! He said, "Hey! Get…your…hands off of my wife!" He hit one with a right cross, and followed with a roundhouse kick to the other guard. He then helped free Eliza and Mel, and they hugged him. Eliza, sobbing, said, "Oh Ken…I was so scared." Ken said, "It's OK, honey. You're both safe."

An angry voice from the door said, "Nobody's safe!" Ken turned, and saw Balrog standing there. Ken cracked his knuckles, and Balrog smashed his gloves together. Ken walked towards Balrog, who charged him, throwing a rapid combo. Ken brought his arms up to block the attacks, only for Balrog to grab his head, and headbutt him twice. Ken staggered, and Balrog grabbed Ken and punched him several times in his midsection. Ken slowly got up, and as he did, he saw his wife and son. He nodded, and spun on the ground, kicking Balrog in his midsection. Balrog said, "That's only gonna make me mad!"

Ken said, "I'm already mad! If you goons had came after me, that's one thing. But you put my family in harms way! That is unforgivable!" Balrog shrugged, and said, "I'm only in this for the money! Screw you…and screw your family!" Balrog looked behind Ken, and leered towards Eliza. He smiled wickedly, and said, "And when I beat you...maybe I'll screw your…" Balrog didn't finish, as Ken hit him with a powerful punch. Balrog staggered, and Ken shouted, "Here's my ultimate technique! Ikuze! Sho-ryu-reppa!" He then hit Balrog with a rising uppercut, then followed with another uppercut. He then followed with one more rising uppercut-and as he did, his fist caught on fire and he rose into the air, taking the belligerent boxer into the air.

Balrog landed with a crash into some crates. Ken turned to his family, and said, "Let's get out of here." After returning home, Ken was on the phone with Colonel William Guile- with Guile being his brother-in-law, he did possess some benefits…

On the other end, Guile replied, "What? Are they OK? That's good…but it's not so good. Thanks for the info, Ken." After disconnecting, he called Chun-Li's phone. He reached her mailbox, and said, "Chun-Li…It's Colonel Guile. Listen, there's been some new developments. I'll debrief you and Cammy when we meet."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Chun-Li was getting ready for work. She saw Ryu, who was sitting in the living room, looking out of the window. _Ryu…it's just a little, innocent lunch date…don't you understand my feeling are only for you…_She didn't even speak-she simply left the apartment. Ryu while looking out of the window, thought, _Why are you being like this to her? Has she ever given you any doubt of her heart? You know you're wrong…_

And that brings another chapter to and end! More exciting things are to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Ryu fought the rising feelings of jealousy, Chun-Li made her way to her office. On the way, she saw Colonel Guile's message. She decided to wait until she was in her office to cal him back. Once she was settled, she took her phone and dialed a number that was a direct line to Guile. After a couple of rings, she heard the rough voice speak, "Hello?"

Chun-Li said, "Hello, Colonel." Guile spoke, "Good Morning, Chun-Li. I know we have a meeting set up for tomorrow, but I needed to contact you immediately." Chun-Li asked, "What's wrong?" Guile answered, "Ken Masters and his family were attacked by agents of Shadaloo." Chun-Li replied, "Oh no! Are they alright?" Guile replied, "They are fine. But they forced him to reveal Ryu's location. Ken mentioned he said that Ryu was with you in Beijing."

Chun-Li breathing increased. She asked, "What could Shadaloo possibly want with Ryu?" Guile said, "I'm not sure. But our mission has just become more dangerous. Could you get in touch with Ryu?" Chun-Li said, "I'll let him know. Thank you for the heads-up." Guile said, "No problem. Just be careful. We don't know what Shadaloo has planned…or how Ryu ties into their plans." Guile disconnected the call, and Chun-Li looked at the phone with worry. _Ryu won't want to talk to me…how can I tell him that his life is in danger?_

She tried to steel her mind to her work, but it wasn't successful. It was a few minutes after 11am when she heard her office phone ring. She picked it up, and answered, "Yes?" The receptionist said, "Ms. Xiang? There is a Mr. 'Fei-Long' waiting on line 2." Chun-Li sighed, and said, "Put him through." After a few rings, she heard, "Hello?" She said, "Hello, Fei!"

Fei-Long said, "Ah, that's a relief. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to reach you. Are we still on for lunch?" Chun-Li replied, "Of course! Let's meet at the Golden Tiger Restaurant." Fei-Long replied, "Agreed. I'll be there at 12." Chun-Li replied, "OK, then. I'm looking forward to seeing you!"

Chun-Li, now having something to distract her for the heaviness of duty and her relationship, was able to focus on her work. It was about ten to 12 when Chun-Li left her office and hailed a cab to the restaurant. Unbeknown to Chun-Li, a black sedan that was parked across from her office building pulled out in traffic right behind her. After a short drive, Chun-Li was at the Golden Tiger Restaurant. She went inside, and saw Fei-Long. He waved towards her, and she waved back. She walked towards the table he got for them, and he walked around and embraced her.

She returned the embrace, and they both sat down. As they were in the restaurant, the occupants watched them. One occupant, speaking with a heavy Spanish accent, said, "Well, there's the inspector. But that man she's with looks Chinese…he wouldn't be a 'Ryu'." The other occupant-the vampy Juri, said, "No matter! Grab the camera and snap some pictures. I'm sure we can use them."

Meanwhile, Chun-Li and Fei-Long were enjoying lunch. Fei-Long said, "Last night, I asked if you had met someone else. And you said, 'Sorta'. So, if you don't have someone else, I would like to be that someone else." Chun-Li said, "What? You want to be in a relationship with me?" Fei-Long replied, "Yes. It's perfect. I'm nearby. We are childhood friends. I know it's a surprise…but I have waited a long time to ask you, Chun-Li."

Chun-Li, not wanting to hurt Fei-Long's feelings, reached across the table and grabbed his hand. She said, "Fei-Long…this is certainly a surprise. But…I'm sorry. I should have told you last night. But I don't like to bring up my personal life. I have someone. The man I was with-Ryu-he and I are in a relationship. And I could not be happier. But...we had a disagreement yesterday." Fei-Long, smiling, said, "Well, this is good news!"

Chun-Li said, "You're not angry? Or sad?" Fei-Long replied, "No, of course not! I have followed Ryu for many years. I know he is more than strong of body. He is also strong of heart. You have made a good decision." Chun-Li said, "Oh, thank you, Fei-Long!" She leaned across the table, and kissed his cheek. He smiled, and said, "I would do anything for a friend-especially a friend like you. And I enjoyed this lunch-most of the people around me treat me like a superstar. I like being just a regular guy, sometime."

Chun-Li smiled back, and said, "Oh, look at the time! I'd better head back to the office." Fei-Long said, "Ok, then. I'll hail you a cab." As Chun-Li got in the cab and headed back to her office, Juri and Vega watched them leave. Vega said, "So what shall we do with our pictures?" Juri said, "Let's use them to spilt apart our cute little couple!"  
-Street Fighter 2-  
It was late afternoon, and Ryu was still in Chun-Li's apartment. After some time to reflect, he realized that it was wrong to treat Chun-Li the way he did. If she wanted to have lunch with her long-time friend, then he'd be fine with it. He had went down to the apartment complex's gym to exercise, and when he returned, he found an envelope by the door. _I wonder what this is…_he thought.

He opened the envelope and several photos fell out. He grabbed one, and it showed Chun-Li and Fei-Long-the actor they met the previous night-in a rather tender moment. Ryu exhaled, and thought, _It's probably nothing…_He looked through more photos…and came to the one of Chun-Li and Fei-Long sharing a kiss. Ryu looked at the picture, making sure that his eyes were not fooling him. He heard the door opening, and Chun-Li came in. She said, "Hi, Ryu!"

Ryu turned to her, and said, "What…is this? Is this your 'innocent' date?" Chun-Li looked at the photos, and said, "Where did you get these?" Ryu said, "Someone left them…but I am not sure who…" Chun-Li said, "Look, it's real…but that doesn't matter! Fei-Long and I are friends…but you are the one I love, Ryu!" Ryu said, "I don't know if I can believe you…" Chun-Li said, "I can't believe you! How could you be jealous?" Ryu said, "It's…it's…I don't know what to think! This proof…is too much."

Ryu then went into the bedroom, and after a few moments, came out with his duffle bag. Chun-Li asked, "Where are you going?" Ryu said, "I'm going to a hotel for the night. I need to be away from you for a little while. This is all so confusing to me." Chun-Li replied, "Then don't leave me! We'll figure it out together!" Ryu softly said, "I can't. Not tonight." He then exited the apartment, and after he left, Chun-Li collapsed in a heap, and began to cry. And there was nothing to stop the river of tears…

Ryu looked at the apartment, and sadly walked away. _I'm sorry. But if our relationship is to survive, we must be able to endure this test. My Chun-Li…it may be dark…but I know that the dawn will be brigher than ever…_As Ryu headed away, a black sedan parked near the apartment watched him. Vega smiled, and said, "That went better than anticipated…who knew this stoic man held strong feelings for her?" Juri replied, "Well, we have driven the wedge between them. Now it's time to begin to corrupt Ryu so that he'll be receptive to Bison's grip." The sedan growled to life, and it began to follow Ryu…

OK, followers and fellow Ryu/Chun-Li fans…I know this is such a downer chapter…but I need to do this to build the dram and suspense…after all, the harder the pain, the sweeter the gain…or something like that! So until next time…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was late when Ryu opened the door to the hotel room. He put his duffle bag down and looked at his surroundings. He sat on the bed, and as he did, the magnitude of what he did, and what he was accusing Chun-Li of, was too much for him. _Look at you…and what has she done-after every thing she did and gave you-and you accuse her of infidelity? What you should do now is crawl-yes, crawl-all the way back and persuade her to forgive you._

Ryu sat in the room, lost in his thoughts, when he heard a knock at the door. The knocking continued, and only increased in intensity. He knew it wasn't Chun-Li, but the person on the other side wouldn't stop knocking. So Ryu got up and answered the door. There was a well dressed man on the other side. The man spoke, "Greetings, senor." Ryu noted the man spoke with a heavy Spanish accent. Ryu said, "What do you want?"

The man replied, "I apologize for disturbing your at such a late hour. But I have something that may interest you. An offer, if you will." Ryu said, "And what makes you think I will take your offer?" The man replied, "Take a look at where you are. I'd wager, the only way for you to go now is up. Tomorrow morning, a black sedan will arrive to pick you up. We will then take you to meet our employer. After you meet him…everything in your world will change." The man then left, and Ryu stood, confused.

Vega returned to the sedan, where Juri was waiting for him. Vega said, "He is a mental wreck. Looking at where he is staying…I think after all that has happened to him, he would be willing to join Shadaloo." Juri replied, "Excellent! Now all we need to do is get the inspector out of the way." Vega said, "Hmm…maybe we should break her, as well." Juri smiled wickedly, and replied, "So what do you have in mind?" Vega chuckled, and replied, "My secret…"

-Street Fighter 2-  
Morning came, and Chun-Li felt terrible. Not only had she had a fight with Ryu-causing him to leave-but the emotional toll caused her to have a fitful night. Now it was after 9, and she was leaving for work. She got to her office, and began her usual routine. She saw a message from Cammy, which said, "Don't forget our meeting. If you're fine, with it, we have set up an 11:00 am meeting. See you then."

Chun-Li, despite all that she had been through, tried to focus on her work. And the time dragged on towards 11. Finally, she got up and headed out of her office, and up to a meeting room that had been reserved for the three of them. Colonel Guile and Major Cammy White were already there. They turned at the sound of the door opening, and saw Chun-Li come in. She spoke, "Good morning, Colonel, Major." Cammy said, "Good Morning. My, love. You look like you've had a bit of a rough patch. Is everything fine?"

Chun-Li replied, "Yeah. Everything's good." Guile said, "Well, ladies. Let's get this meeting underway. Recently, Shadaloo has been increasing their activities. We all know about the warehouse ambush. And just the other day, Ken Masters and his family were assaulted by Shadaloo agents. " Both women looked at Guile, and nodded. Guile continued, "It was determined that the attack on Ken and his family was an attempt to locate Ryu. And there is reason to believe that Shadaloo agents are here in the city, looking for Ryu."

Cammy said, "But what could those blokes want with a guy who spends all his time walking the earth?" Guile said, "It's quite possible that Bison is seeking Ryu out in order to find a conduit for his Psycho Beam. We decided to resume tracking Ryu when we learned of a massive power surge near the town of Suzakujo." Chun-Li said, "Wait! I was there when it happened. Ryu was fighting another martial artist when that happened."

Cammy then said, "Well, should Shadaloo be able to locate Ryu, our situation would go totally in the crapper." Guile groaned, and said, "That's colorful put-unfortunately, it's also correct. Now, then-Chun-Li…how would we go about finding Ryu?" Chun-Li sighed, and said, "Well, he was staying in my company…" Guile, with something like shock on his face, said, "Staying together?" Cammy added, Yes, Colonel. Our little detective and our fighter fell in love."

Colonel Guile smiled and said, "Well, I knew it would happen eventually. And this only makes our mission easier." Chun-Li sadly said, "But last night…he left my apartment. I don't know where he went…" Guile's smile fell, and he said, "Then that isn't good. This creates two problems-finding Ryu, and hoping that somehow, Shadaloo hasn't found him first." The three crime fighters adjourned their meeting, then Guile left. Cammy said, "I'll help you find him, love. But tell me, what happened?"

Chun-Li said, "Oh, Cammy. He though I was being unfaithful. When we went out, we ran into Fei-Long. He asked me out on a lunch date, and I accepted. Then Ryu had these pictures of us on our date, and we were in a situation that could have easily been misread as me cheating." Cammy said, "That's terrible…but come now, love. It's his first time in love-and if I'm not mistaken, your first time, as well- and he's probably had no one to guide him through this. And I'm sure every couple has its rough patches."

Chun-Li hugged the younger woman, and they both walked out the meeting room. Cammy then hailed a cab, and as she left, Chun-Li decided that she needed a break from everything. She saw a rickshaw, and waved it down. She said, "Sir, take me to the Phoenix Gate Park." The driver, speaking with a Spanish accent that she didn't hear, said, "Sure, miss."

-Street Fighter 2-

In the morning, at the same time as Chun-Li's meeting, Ryu was transported by a black sedan to a warehouse. He walked inside, and stood near some crates. Minutes after he arrived, a voice called out from the darkness-"Ryu Hoshi?" Ryu replied, "Yeah?" He then saw a woman walk out of the darkness. She wore a purple and black tracksuit, and like a vamp, she slinked towards him. She looked at him, and said, "You're a big, strong one. I could like a guy like you…but the boss said, 'Hands Off'."

At that, another figure came out of the darkness. He looked at Ryu, and said, "You must be the legendary Ryu. I am Bison, the commander of Shadaloo." Ryu said, "I've heard of you…and your gang." Bison said, "What they say is true. But I am not here to talk about myself. I am here for you."

Ryu said, "What do you want from me?" Bison said, "We discovered a massive power surge-and we believe that you are the source. We want you to join us. In my eyes…it would be such a shame for such potential to be wasted." Ryu turned away, and said, "No…it's a shame to waste my potential on evil." Bison chuckled, and said, "Such a shame you have such old-fashioned values. No matter…you will join us." Bison turned away, and addressing Juri, said, "Take him back to his hovel."

Meanwhile, Chun-Li saw that the rickshaw had not taken her to the park. She said to the driver, "Hey? Where are we going?" The driver removed his hat, and turned around to face her. As he did, Chun-Li's face filled with dread as she recognized Vega. Vega then fired a dart from a small gun he held, and the dart struck Chun-Li, causing her to lapse into unconsciousness.

"Wakey wakey…" Chun-Li slowly opened her eyes, and saw she was in an abandoned building. She also realized that she was tied to a chair. Juri came out, and said, "Oooh…it's my little crush. How have you been?" Vega came out, as well. He said, "Oh, hello, Senorita. It has been a long time, no?" Chun-Li said, "What's the deal? I know it isn't me you want." Vega replied, "Well…yes…and no." He then threw some photos near Chun-Li's feet. She saw they were the same photos of her and Fei-Long's lunch date. Vega said, "We didn't know how well this would work. But it worked fantastically. Ryu left you…"

Juri said, "But Bison couldn't convince him to join Shadaloo…yet." Vega shrugged, and said, "He's stronger than we thought. But you, on the other hand…" Vega pulled out a syringe, and stuck it into Chun-Li's arm. Vega said, "That serum is just an appetizer…that will only make you more receptive to the mind control drugs that we'll be using…" As the drug entered her system, Chun-Li could see the shapes of Juri and Vega being twisted and turned into odd shapes…

Oh no! What sinister plan does Shadaloo have? What's going to happen? And will Ryu and Chun-Li reconcile? The answers to these questions-must wait for their own chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryu had returned to the hotel. But the strain of everything that had happened got to him. He grabbed his duffel, and headed out into the street. He knew where he had to go. And he knew he had messed up. But the only thing that mattered was making things right between him and Chun-Li. And no matter what happened-if she agreed to continue the relationship or if she wanted to break things off-he would accept her decision.

He sat in the back of the taxi, nervously wondering what would happen. Eventually, they pulled up to Chun-Li's apartment complex. Ryu walked up to her flight, and headed down the hall. As he reached her door, he was it was ajar. He opened the door…only to see Cammy, Chun-Li's friend, there. He said, "What's going on?" Cammy saw Ryu, and said, "Hello, love. I hope you're not here for Chun-Li. She's not here."

Ryu said, "Not here?" Cammy replied, "I had tried to get in touch with her after our meeting this morning. I couldn't get anything. Her mates at the job didn't know, either. They said she hadn't returned after leaving. This is bad." Ryu collapsed on the sofa, and said, "This is my fault. I accused her of infidelity…and all because she went out on a little lunch date. I deserve this." Cammy said, "I know this may be harsh, but…" She then slapped Ryu across his cheek, and Ryu grabbed his face.

Cammy said, "Sorry about that, love. But you can't go feeling sorry for yourself. It's not gonna fix our problem." At that moment, the door creaked open, and Cammy and Ryu turned to see the landlord walk in. He was holding a plastic case. He said, "A gentleman came and gave this to me. He told me that there would be a gentleman waiting in this room. He said, 'When he arrives, give him this disk.'" Ryu took the disk, and Cammy grabbed it. She said, "Let's see what's on the tape."

Cammy put the DVD into Chun-Li's player, and hit the start button. After a few moments of grainy video, a picture came into focus…it was Chun-Li-stripped to her underwear. She was suspended by a chain around her wrists. Cammy, who was watching, had covered her mouth in shock. Ryu watched as another figure, wearing a ceramic mask and with a snake tattoo across his chest come up behind Chun-Li. Ryu noticed a metallic glint, and Vega drew his three-pronged claw. He traced the claw across Chun-Li's abdomen, and a female voice said, "Well, it seems it's going to take more than this to break her."

Ryu said, "That voice-I recognize that voice! That woman was there when Bison made his offer to me." They continued to watch the video-and they watched Chun-Li experience severe physical and psychological torture. The video went dark-and Vega's face appeared. He said, "It was so easy to break you apart. And I think you'll like what we did with your lady. The case has an address. We'll be waiting."

The video ended, and Ryu stood, looking at the video in disbelief. Cammy said, "Oh no…this is bad…" She pulled out a phone, and said, "I've got to get this to Guile." Ryu said, "How long would it take to get a rescue effort?" Cammy said, "I don't know. Anywhere from 24-48 hours." Ryu replied, "And within that time frame.." Cammy said, "I know." Ryu grabbed the plastic case, and saw the piece of paper with the address. He noted it, and said, "Well, then. I guess I will have to crash this little party." Cammy said, "That's rather dangerous, love. You know they'll be waiting for you."

Ryu replied, "I know. But…I have been such a jackass to Chun-Li…I am willing to do anything to restore our relationship." Cammy said, "Now that's the spirit, love. You do your thing, and I'll get word to the Colonel." Ryu turned towards the door, and Cammy said, "Oh, one other thing-good luck."

-Street Fighter 2-  
Ryu hailed a cab, and told the driver, "Drive to this location." and handed the driver the piece of paper. The driver sped off, and headed towards the waterfront and the warehouses. He had the driver stop, and headed into the warehouses. He found one with the door open, so he headed towards that one. As he went inside, the lights turned off, and the door closed. The lights turned back on, and Ryu was facing several Shadaloo agents, armed with batons. They circled him, looking for an opening. Ryu got into his stance, and as he did, one of the agents charged him. Ryu blocked his swing, then hit him with an uppercut.

Another guard attacked him from behind, and Ryu hit him with a sidekick. He brought his leg in, then hit another agent with a side kick. He spun forward, elbowing one agent in his midsection, then punching another agent. Ryu's attacks were fast, and though the agents had numbers, they were no match for Ryu's abilities. He then heard the sound of clapping, and saw Vega and Juri standing on a landing near the warehouse office. Vega said, "Bravo, Senor! Such skill and grace! It is easy to see why Bison wanted to recruit you."

Ryu said, "You can save your words of praise. Where is Chun-Li?" Juri replied, "She's here…but she isn't the Chun-Li you know!" At that, Juri pointed to her right, and Ryu's vision followed suit. Standing on the crates was Chun-Li-but she looked incredibly different. She had a blue top-which was split from her neckline to her abdomen. Thin black strings crisscrossed across her chest. Her dress from the waist down was split down the leg, and she was wearing the same white boots. She also had spiked bracelets. Everything about her was the same…and so much was different. She flipped off the crates and landed in front of Ryu. Vega said, "Now, destroy him!"

Chun-Li wasted no time, charging towards Ryu. She leapt in the air and spin-kicked Ryu. Ryu blocked the attack, but Chun-Li continued pressing her attack, firing several rapid kicks at Ryu. While Ryu was an accomplished fighter, he wasn't able to block this barrage. Her kicks hit him, and she finished by putting her foot across his throat. She looked towards Vega, and he said, "Excellent!" Ryu slumped to the ground, and Chun-Li grabbed his top. She glared at him menacingly…

…and then whispered, "Please, darling. Play along." Ryu looked at her, and she winked, before turning to Vega and saying, "I believe he is ready for the Master." Juri gave Chun-Li a pair of cuffs, and said, "Bind his wrists." She did as she was told, and Vega said, "Put him in the car." They put Ryu in the trunk, and sped off into the night…

HA HA HA HA! I always like cliff hangers! I absolutely love leaving you with more questions than answers! And to see where this is heading, keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He was trying to rescue Chun-Li…instead, Ryu found himself stuffed in the back of a black sedan, speeding off to who knows where. Inside the car, Vega sat next to Chun-Li, and Juri was in the front with the driver. Vega pulled out a syringe, and said, "Senorita…it's time for your medicine." He jabbed the syringe into Chun-Li's arm, and her face didn't even register. The car soon coasted to a stop, and the occupants got out. Ryu was grabbed by Chun-Li, who hustled him onto a small plane. Within minutes, the plane was airborne. On the plane, Juri placed a blindfold over Ryu's eyes.

Ryu, with a blindfold, had no way of knowing where he was going-or even where he had been. Eventually, he stopped. Juri then pulled the blindfold off, and Ryu found himself standing in front of Bison. Bison, sitting on his throne, looked towards Ryu and said, "I told you that you would join us." Ryu glared, but said nothing. Bison then stood up, and then levitated towards Ryu. Bison said, "I do not understand you. If you seek to be the best, then why don't join with me? My technology will allow you to accomplish that."

Ryu spoke, "And I told you that I would never waste my potential with evil. If I did that, I would disgrace my sensei and any other martial artist who gave his everything to be a master." Bison said, "Such is one man's opinion…" He nodded towards Vega, and said, "Take him to a holding cell. Let him sit there, alone…and maybe then he'll have a change of heart." Vega grabbed his shoulder, and said, "Come, amigo."

Bison looked towards Chun-Li, and said, "Ahh…the detective who's been hounding me…and now, an ally for my cause. I wish to discuss your future." He turned to Juri, and said, "Take her to my private chamber." Juri grabbed Chun-Li, and said, "Let's go, princess."

-Street Fighter 2-

Chun-Li stood in Bison's personal chamber, which was a shrine of hedonism and narcissism-all devoted to the leader of Shadaloo. The door opened, and Bison walked in. He said, "Well, well, well…the Interpol agent who has been a thorn in my side." She smiled, and said, "And now, I have assisted you in gaining you most precious prize." Bison replied, "Indeed…I see that my psycho-chemicals are perfected."

He had turned his back, but then his hand shot out, and purple energy shot out and grabbed Chun-Li's throat. She collapsed, and said, "Master…why?" Bison sneered, and said, "You can end this charade, detective." She asked, "How…did you know?" Bison replied, "I possess the Psycho power-did you believe that I wouldn't know someone who was mind-controlled?"

Bison then walked towards her, until he was able to physically put his hand around her throat. He then pushed her to the ground, and laughed. He said, "And what would your father think of you now?" Chun-Li stood up, and screamed, "How dare you speak of my father!" Bison raised his hands, and restrained Chun-Li. He said, "So…I pressed a button." She struggled, but to no avail. Bison walked towards her, and whispered, "Would you like to hear a story about him?" The restrains loosened, and Chun-Li fell to the ground. Bison said, "I was there when he died. And I was the one who did it. And during the whole thing, he only asked for one thing-that I don't hurt his little girl. I have killed many…but the death of your father was rather…_exquisite._"

Chun-Li stood with shock. She said, "I always knew you were involved…but to know that you were personally involved? I'll never forgive for you for this!" She charged at him, but he hit her with a burst of Psycho energy. She flew backwards, slamming into the wall. Bison, floating in the air, said "I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS! And do you know why? Because I AM A GOD…AND GODS DO NOT BEG MORTALS FOR FORGIVENESS!" He pressed a button, and two Shadaloo soldiers came in. Bison said, "Send her to the 'Research Area'. I have a device to experiment with…"

Later…Chun-LI sat up, only to realize that she was strapped to a gurney. Bison appeared, and said, "Well, your mind appears to be strong enough to withstand the mind-control drugs. But I have something that eclipses even my drugs." He pulled out a tiara, and placed it on her head. Chun-Li said, "This is your mind control idea?" Bison replied, "You will see…because unlike other 'clowns' who try mind control, this is powered by Psycho Power-and the effects stay even when the tiara is removed." Bison's eyes began to glow, and the gem on the center of Chun-Li's tiara began to glow, as well. Chun-Li tried to fight the mental invasion-but Bison's Psycho Power was far stronger…and everything began to fade…

Meanwhile, Ryu sat in his cell. He was sitting in the lotus position, meditating. The door opened, and two Shadaloo soldiers walked in. One said, "Bison's waiting for you. Put this hood on." Ryu looked at the hood, and did as he was asked. He felt himself being led to who knew where. Eventually, Ryu found himself in a large room. Bison appeared, sitting on his throne. He said, "And now…Ryu. I present you a great test. Unless you awaken your potential, you will die!" The door opened, and Chun-Li walked out. Bison said, "Now, Chun-Li! FIGHT!"

Chun-Li said, "Understood, master!" She then flipped towards Ryu, landing in front of him. Ryu looked at her eyes, and saw that the gentle brown orbs he fell in love with were gone-replaced by a clear sclera. He thought, w_hatever happened to her this time, it's real…_Ryu brought his hands up, and Chun-Li followed suit. She launched a kick towards his midsection, which he blocked. He pushed her leg back, and then tried to punch her. She spun to the side, then connected with a double palm strike. Ryu staggered back, and then responded by hitting her with a roundhouse kick. This caused her to stagger back, but she recovered and stood in her stance. Chun-Li then charged forward, firing her trademark kicks. Her kicks shot out at the speed of lightning, and while Ryu could block some of the kicks, the other attacks pummeled him, sending him staggering back.

Ryu looked at the situation, and thought, _Damn, love hurts…I'm sorry about this, but it's the only way…_Ryu then waited until she got near him, then lifted his knee into her midsection. The attack caught her off guard, and Ryu followed it up by spinning his leg in a circle, knocking her into the air. His leg spun again, striking her for a second time and sending her flying across the room. She landed, but popped back up in her fighting stance. She charged at him, throwing several punches and kicks. He blocked, and attacked with his own punches and kicks. In the next few frenetic moments, they attacked and defended, and neither warrior gave any quarter. She pushed her palm out, and said, "Ki-Ko-Ken!", and a ball of energy struck Ryu in the chest. He staggered back, but responded but thrusting his palms out, saying "Ha-Do-Ken!", and firing a ball of energy that hit Chun-Li. The attack pushed her back, but she responded by flipping on her hands, then pushing herself into the air. She flipped forward, and tried to bring her leg down on Ryu. Ryu leapt backwards, and she landed, then got into her stance.

Oh ho ho! This fight's getting good! Who will win? Will Psycho-Powered Chun-Li force Ryu to awaken his immense power? Can he win without tapping into his power? And what other things lie on the horizon?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Back to the Fight!

In the room, Ryu stood, facing down Chun-Li. This was not how he wanted to reconcile their relationship. He envisioned a romantic dinner, clutching her hands, and giving her a earnest, heartful apology. Now, he was engaged in a fight for his life. But he couldn't tap into the hidden power he discovered almost two weeks earlier in his battle against Akuma. From behind a visor, Bison and his two associates, Juri and Vega, watched to see any changes in the warriors' power levels.

Bison groaned in aggravation. He said, "He must be withholding his power! In this fight, with a skilled opponent-if he would reach into that reservoir, this fight would be over quickly." Vega replied, "I think the reason he isn't is because of his feelings for her. Despite the danger of this fight, he isn't pushing himself because he cannot stand the though of hurting her." Juri laughed sarcastically, and said, "Love? What a foolish thing to waste his talent on!" Bison said, "Indeed. This fight needs something more…I know!" He pressed a button on his panel, and a message appeared-"FLOOR CAPACITATORS CHARGING."

Vega saw this, and said, "You're going to electrify the floor?" Bison replied, "Yes! It will spur them on to fight!" Juri said, "At least it will make it interesting…" While this was happening, Ryu continued to circle Chun-Li, looking for an opening to attack. Meanwhile, she shifted her arms, as though switching stances. Ryu took a step forward, and as he did, the floor panel activated, sending the current into him. Ryu cried out in pain, and dropped to one knee. Chun-Li stopped, and looked towards Bison, with a glare on her face. Bison exclaimed, "Go! This is your chance!"

Chun-Li flipped towards Ryu, kicking towards his head-since he was still on his knee. He brought his arm up to block the attack, then threw a punch towards her midsection. She brought her hands down to block, then flipped over Ryu's head. While she was in the air, she turned and attempted to land on his head. Ryu, sensing the attack, rolled out of the way-and right onto an electrified panel! As Ryu staggered, Chun-Li kicked him in his midsection, the spun and kicked him under his chin, launching him into the air. She then spun her plant leg upwards, hitting Ryu. She used the force to spin and kick him again, and spun and hit him twice more. Ryu fell to the ground, landing with a thud.

From their vantage-point, Bison shook his head. He said, "This is taking too much time. What more needs to be done to draw out his power?" What Bison didn't know, what that he was about to get his wish…and realize that it's best to be careful what you wish for…Ryu picked himself up off the ground. He saw Chun-Li standing in her fighting stance. As Ryu stood up, the sensors began to pick up a rising power source. Bison looked at his sensor, and said, "Hmm…something's happening."

Ryu began to breath. He then brought his leg up, and then brought his leg down, similar to the stance of his one-time adversary Akuma. But this time, wings of energy appeared from his back, and a bright blue light shot out from his body. The energy caused a feedback, and Bison's sensors shorted and exploded. Ryu then declared, "THIS ENDS NOW!" The wings disappeared, and he dashed towards Chun-Li. Chun-Li fired a Kikoken-but Ryu simply swatted the attack away and closed the distance.

Chun-Li then leapt into the air, and landed-only to see Ryu standing in front of her. He threw a punch that sent her flying across the room. She stood up, and charged him, throwing several kicks. Ryu, in his heightened state, simply dodged the kicks by moving to the side. He then drew his arm back, the hit her with an elbow in her side. His next attack was a knee to her chest, followed by an axe kick that slammed her into the ground.

In the meantime, Bison was watching the fight now with rapt attention. He said, "Is there any way we can measure this? This is what we've been waiting for!" Vega said, "We're trying to get the systems online...and he shorted out the electric grid on the floor, as well." Juri, with a psychotic smirk, watched the fight, gasping in near-orgasmic ecstasy, "That's so incredible! What power!" After a few more moments, Vega said, "We're online, again!" Bison looked at the reading, and said, "That isn't possible…no human can reach those power levels." Juri, in a mocking tone, said, "_You _can't reach those power levels." Bison said -in a voice low and so that only Vega could hear, "Remind me to find a suitable punishment for her…"

Ryu looked at Chun-Li, and said, "I do not know what has possessed you, but I will free you!" Chun-Li replied, "What if I don't want to be free?" Ryu replied, "If that was your decision-fine. But would you really seek to dishonor the memory of your father?" Chun-Li seethed, and said, "Don't speak about my father like you knew him! You don't know what I've been through!" Ryu replied, "Oh? I don't have a family-and the only person who was like a father to me was murdered…you're preaching to the choir!"

Chun-Li looked towards him, and then said, "And our relationship…you left me over a misunderstanding!" Ryu said, "I know. I should have trusted you. And I am sorry for that." Chun-Li said, "'_I'm sorry'_? You left me, crying in my apartment!" Ryu said, "I don't know what else to do to show my regret at my decision. But if you will not throw off Bison's shackles, then I have no choice but to break them." Chun-Li, with shock, asked, "Why would you do that?" Ryu simply replied, "Because…because I love you…and only you."

Before Chun-Li could register what he said, or even what had happened, Ryu appeared behind her, and hit her in the back of her neck with a chop. She staggered, and turned around. She put her hands above her head, then swung them out and towards Ryu. She then said, "Take this! YAMI-Ki-Ko-Shoooo!" She then released a massive ball of dark energy that Ryu ran into. Chun-Li smiled, as she could sense Ryu being hit with the sphere of energy. As the attack dissipated, she saw Ryu standing there-with the top of his gi blasted off. She said, "No! You…withstood that?" He replied, "Yes. And now-it's my turn!" He then drew his palms to his waist, and began to charge his ki. He then pushed his palms out, saying, "Tenzen-Shinkuuu-Hadoken!" A sphere of energy shot towards Chun-Li, and hit her with so much force, she slammed into the wall. As she did, the force broke some of her ribs, and she collapsed on the ground.

She struggled to get up, and she looked at Ryu. She said, "I can't…I can't believe you would hit me!" Ryu walked up to her, and caressing her cheek and looking into her true brown eyes, said, "No, Chun-Li. _Not you_." Then, he released his energy, which caused her to collapse. As she fell, he grabbed her. He said, "That other Chun-Li, though…she was bad news. She had to go…" At that, the door to the room opened, and Bison walked in. Vega and Juri were with him. Vega was holding a portable sensor. Bison said, "What are the readings now, Vega?" Vega read the scanner, and said, "It's back to before the fight." Juri moaned, and said, "Oh what a shame…"

Bison said, "Oh, Ryu…where is the power you wielded moments ago? With that power, no force on Earth would be a match for you." Ryu said, "It is still there…but I only access it for short periods of time. If I overextend the use-it could be fatal." Bison said, "I must posses this power!" Ryu replied, "This power I wield is a power born of purity. That is why I was able to undo your mind manipulation. And it is also why someone as evil as yourself will never gain that power." Bison said, "It is no matter! I will use your power to fuel my Psycho Beam…"

And at that, several Shadaloo soldiers surrounded Ryu and Chun-Li, with assault rifles pointed at the couple. Bison laughed, and said, "…and there is no one on Earth who can stop me!"

Meanwhile…several aircraft carriers were stationed in the Pacific. On board the main carrier, the USS Invincible, Colonel Guile and Major Cammy White, were looking at an area map. They both knew the general area of Shadaloo's underground facility, but they needed something more concrete. Guile had also been informed of Chun-Li's kidnapping, and the possibility that Ryu was also with her. Cammy sighed in frustration, and said, "I wish we had a clue as to where those buggers are. We might as well put on blindfolds on and throw darts at the map."

At that moment, a UN solider entered the room. He said, "Excuse me, Colonel, Major. Something's just happened. You'll need to see it." Both Cammy and Guile followed the solider to the ship's control room. Guile said, "What's happening?" One of the technicians said, "Well, we just picked up a massive power surge. In fact we have isolated the signal to within 10 miles." Guile said, "OK, then. Show me." The technician hit some buttons, and a map of the area appeared. Several concentric circles appeared over an area populated by jungles and a large temple. Cammy said, "I'll quote you Yanks, and say that dollars to donuts that the base is in that temple."

Guile said, "OK, than. I'll inform the UN Security General. Hopefully we can get a force mobilized within the next few hours."

Ryu has freed Chun-Li from Bison's Psycho Power…but they are still prisoners! And Guile and Cammy-as well as the UN are mobilizing to strike back! What will happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once again…Ryu found himself sitting in a small cell. Only moments before, he had fought his friend-his lover-Chun-Li. She had been under the influence of Bison's Psycho Power, which only amplified her considerable fighting abilities. The fight had pushed him to tap into his new power. While he was able to control the power, he hadn't learned how to use it for extended periods without risking damage to his own body…or so he claimed. And after the fight, they had taken Chun-Li to another cell. He had hoped they got her medical attention…but considering the fact that his captors were criminally sociopathic, he put the notion of mercy for them out of his head.

The door to his cell opened, and two armed sentries trained their guns on Ryu. Ryu, in turn, brought his hands up. He said, "How odd…the two of you with guns…and I'm an unarmed man." At that, Vega came behind him. Vega said, "We have seen what you can do unarmed. But we've got you a gift. We even patched it up for you." At that, another guard brought in Chun-Li-and Ryu saw that her arms were bound behind her back. Vega removed the bounds, and then pushed Chun-Li towards Ryu, who caught her. Vega said, "Don't get too comfortable, amigo! Bison's nearing completion for the Psycho Beam. And he intends to demonstrate its power to the world!"

Ryu looked at Vega in silence, as the assassin laughed, taking the sentries with him. Ryu then turned his attention to Chun-Li. He looked into her eyes, and she looked back. He said, "How are you feeling?" Chun-Li said, "Horrible." She looked at Ryu, and said, "I…I need to do something…" She then drew her hand back, and brought it across Ryu's face. Ryu grabbed his cheek, and looking into Chun-Li's face, could see anger cross her features. Ryu, holding his face, said, "I guess I deserve that…"

Then, in a move that caught the warrior by surprise, cradled his face, and kissed Ryu. Ryu eagerly accepted the kiss, and said, "I'm so sorry to have put you through this. I left you when you needed me…I was so confused and angry…I walked out on you…" Chun-Li smiled, and said, "It's OK…I know that this is first time that both of us have been in love. And we should have known that things wouldn't always be rainbows and sunshine. But you showing how much regret you feel about what you did shows me how much you love me."

Meanwhile, in the base's control room, Bison stood on a platform above the technicians operating the Psycho Beam. One of the technicians said, "Lord Bison, the weapon is powered up to maximum. Once we have placed the conduit, the weapon will be ready to fire." Bison said, "Excellent. Bring our guests here." As they sentries were heading to the cell, Chun-Li and Ryu were bonding. Chun-Li said, "What's going to happen now?" Ryu said, "Bison saw me full power. I believe he wants to place me in his weapon, and use it."

Chun-Li said, "But you can't tap into that power without endangering your life!" Ryu said, "Hmm…and what makes you think I told Bison the complete truth about my power? Bison is a man with no honor…and so, I only told him parts of what I can do. The truth…is beyond what he can comprehend." Before Chun-Li could ask Ryu what he meant, the door opened, and Vega appeared, along with several armed sentries. Vega said, "Amigo…I hope you are ready. For you will help Bison usher in a new age!" The guards grabbed Ryu and Chun-Li, and bound their hands behind their backs. The group then trooped towards the control room.

Bison declared, "Ahh…Ryu. Here is our man of the hour." Ryu glared at Bison, and Bison said, "Why do you have that look? You should be proud…because soon, the world will have but one master. I ,who will be the one to rule them all." Ryu simply said, "I am warning you…if you try this, you will be a ruler of a kingdom of ruin and ash." Bison said, "Still defiant…" Bison then looked at Chun-Li, and said, "And it is only fitting that the detective who has chased and hounded me only have a front row seat as I ascend to Godhood!" Two sentries grabbed Ryu and sat him in the conduit chamber. They attached several sensors to Ryu's body, after this, Bison said, "Power up the Psycho Beam!"

The room hummed as energy flowed into the weapon. Bison looked at a global map, and said, "Aim the device towards the Amazon Jungle!" The technicians aimed the weapon, and Bison said, "There. Right there-that village will be a perfect target!" Bison said, "Power up the weapon!" Ryu felt the machine push energy into his body-and he began to push the energy back. Bison said, "Yes! Yes! Awaken your power!" Bison turned to the gauges, and saw that the machine was feeding off of Ryu's rising power. One of the techs then said, "The Psycho Beam is ready!"

Bison then said, "Good! Open the communication channels!" The technicians did, and Bison the turned to a camera. He declared, "Good day, world! I am your soon-to-be ruler, Bison! You see, at this moment, I am preparing a test of my newest weapon. And once the rulers of the world see this weapon in action, they will have no choice but to acquiesce to my demands." He then turned to his technician, and said, "Fire the weapon!" At that, the tech pushed a button, and a purple beam fired from the superweapon.

As the beam traveled through space, Ryu said, "You should have listened to my advice…" He then closed his eyes, and concentrated. The beam, which had reached the upper atmosphere, then began its downward spiral towards Earth. It sped downwards, heading towards its intended target. A sinister sneer appeared on the face of Bison-but that sneer soon turned to disbelief. The beam, a mere few thousand feet above the target- dissipated into nothingness. Bison, who had moments ago was plotting to take over the world, stood in stunned silence. When he did speak, he said, "Turn off the camera! Turn it off!"

Bison then looked at Ryu, and said, "What happened?" Ryu said, "I warned you about trying to use powers beyond your comprehension. And all those things I told you-I was trying to warn you. But since you only care about your own selfish whims…" Ryu then broke the restraints as if they were paper. He looked at the Psycho Beam, and said, "I wonder what would happen if I tapped into my maximum power…I don't think your weapon could handle it…" And at that, a blue aura surrounded Ryu. The technicians, all looking at their monitors, said, "The power capacitors are already at maximum! If he continues to feed them…"

No sooner than that was said, Ryu caused a massive feedback into the Psycho Beam and its support machines. The machines shorted out, and the super-weapon shorted and blew up. Ryu then stood there, and his power returned to normal. He then said to Bison, "I have been able to control my hidden power for a long time. In fact, after my fight with Akuma, I discovered that I could in fact control my power." Bison said, "If that's true, then why don't you always use it? What force on Earth could oppose you?"

Ryu said, "The reason I don't…is what separates me and you. I am a master of my power…and you are a slave to your own. And you are right…no force on Earth could oppose me…not even your own. But I was content to live a life of relative peace. And _YOU_ sought me out. And after what you tried to do to me…and the woman I love…_THAT…IS UNFORGIVABLE!" _Bison then stated, "Do you think I care for your 'forgiveness? I am a GOD among men…and gods do not pander for forgiveness!" Ryu replied, "None of us are gods. I am but a simple warrior. And you…you're a madman with only aspires to be a god. Let me give you a saying-'Be careful of reaching for heaven…for if you fail, the only thing you have is a long fall.'"

Bison said, "Charming words…but I don't care for your words! I care for action! So put your power against mine, and we'll see who is superior." Ryu said, "If that is your desire…"

And as all of this was happening, Colonel Guile, Major Cammy White, and a force of nearly 70 UN soldiers were in several small craft, heading towards the interior of Thailand. They had a clue about where Bison's base was, but time was not on their side. They had seen the demonstration of Bison's Psycho Beam, and were concerned that Bison might try to use the weapon again. Guile said, "I don't have a clue as to how we're gonna find that base."

Cammy said, "Don't worry, love. I think I can find us a contact." Guile said, "Oh, yeah? Who?" Cammy replied, "Don't worry about that. Give me a couple hours…because I need to locate a large, scarred, one-eyed brute who owes a debt to Ryu."

Dun-dun-dunnnn! (Stinger!) What awaits our heroes next time!?

And a special note: Next chapter will contain some fights and action! Promise!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

While Ryu prepared to do battle against Bison, the leader of the criminal organization Shadaloo, Guile and Cammy were in the jungles of Thailand. Cammy looked at her watch, and said, "Give it a few more minutes, Colonel. I am sure that if he can't lead us to our destination, no one can." At that moment, a large mountain of a man appeared. He had a black eyepatch covering his right eye-and even through his t-shirt, they could see the tell-tale scar. He said, "I heard you needed help."

Guile replied, "Yeah. Though I'm not sure getting you was the best idea." Cammy said, "Don't mind the Colonel. We're trying to locate an underground base-which is using a temple as the front. We figured that you knew the area, and would be ideal to help us find it." The man said, "And why should I help you?" Cammy replied, "Because we have reason to believe that Ryu is being held there." The man's eye opened wide, and he drew his hand up and down his chest. He said, "Ryu…"

He then turned to Guile and Cammy, and said, "Show me a map." Cammy pulled out a map, and said, "We got a signal that he might be in this area." She showed him a map that had circles drawn in marker. Cammy said, "We don't know where specific we should be looking." The man said, "Hmm…there is a village in this area. I think the temple you are looking for is 5 miles north of the village." Guile said, "OK, then! What are we waiting for? Let's move out!" As they prepared to move out, Guile asked, "And to whom do we own this debt?" The man answered, "You may call me Sagat. Now let us go."

-Street Fighter II-  
Nearly two hours later, Sagat had led Guile, Cammy, and their squad of UN troops to the village-and from the village, they trekked through the jungle. As they did, Guile asked, "So tell me, Sagat-why would a warrior like yourself want to help the man who beat you?" Sagat said, "It is an interesting situation. But the truth is that Ryu had changed me. After my loss, I was obsessed with beating Ryu again. I had lost my way…and Ryu was what led me back to being an honorable fighter."

Cammy replied, "So…that's what your motivations are-you feel that you own Ryu a debt for changing your life." Sagat chuckled, and said, "Yes. But it is more than that. He is a warrior, as well. And as such, he and I are destined to battle again." They all fell into silence, and continued their trek through the jungle. After another hour, they came upon a large temple. Sagat said, "This is the temple. I am sure of it."

Cammy pulled out a pair of binoculars, and looked through them. She said, "Yep. I can see some sentries patrolling the outer border." Guile said, "OK, then. What's our plan?" Cammy said, "How about a diversion, so I can sneak into that hornet's nest?" Guile said, "That's dangerous!" Cammy said, "Of course it is. But it's also the most fun!" Guile shook his head, and said, "You have a strange idea of fun." Cammy snuck towards the temple, and saw an elevator. _No, that would be too obvious._But she saw that there was no other option…

-Street Fighter II-  
Inside the Control Room, Bison stood-looking into the face of Ryu. Within the last few minutes, Ryu had not only destroyed the Psycho Beam, but he also hamstringed Bison's plan to conquer the world. The Control Room was full of Bison's technicians-who were not much for fighting. However, there were several of Bison's armed sentries-who all had their guns trained on Ryu. Bison said, "Not yet! I have an idea…"

And minutes later, Ryu found himself in a room overlooking an arena similar to where he and Chun-Li fought earlier. Ryu's hands were bound behind his back-when Bison entered the room and sat in a large ornate chair. Ryu said, "What's this?" Bison said, "I know you are itching to fight me…but I was thinking of a prelude for our fight." Ryu turned his attention to the room, and a door opened. Two of Bison's sentries pushed Chun-Li into the room. One sentry removed her cuffs, and she looked around the room. The door on the other side opened, and Vega walked out. He smiled at her, and said, "Well, Senorita…it looks like I must beat you before I bed you, huh?" Chun-Li said, "Keep on dreaming!"

She got into her fighting stance, and Vega put his ceramic mask on. He brought his arm up, on which he wielded his steel claw. He chuckled, and then dashed toward Chun-Li. She warily watched him, waiting for his attack. She didn't need to wait long-because once he was in range, he tried to swipe his claw at her. She sidestepped the attack, and Vega swiped again. Chun-Li avoided that attack, and launched a side kick towards Vega. He blocked the attack, and then tried to attack with a kick of his own. She blocked his attack, and they both looked at each other with caution.

Bison said, "Entertaining, isn't it? I know how much you love a good fight. But we're going to up the ante, so to speak." He pressed a button, and another door opened. And out of that door slinked Juri-who was now wearing white pants with purple trim on the inner thighs. Her top was an ornate purple half-shirt. Her hair-which she wore in a functional ponytail for most of the time, was done in a pair of hair horns. She cackled, and then charged towards Chun-Li.

Chun-Li saw her coming from the corner of her eye, and ducked the Korean fighter's jumping kick. Juri said, "Oh, you thought you were the only female warrior? No, my dear-I am also proficient in the arts of fighting." Chun-Li said, "Oh? You're still not better than I am-so bring it on, bitch!" Juri laughed, ran towards Chun-Li, jumping in the air, spinning, and kicking at Chun-Li's head. Chun-Li ducked, and Juri landed, then turned and kicked at Chun-Li. Chun-Li blocked the kick-only to see Vega descending from the ceiling to attack. She flipped away, but as she did, Juri attacked, kicking her in her midsection.

Chun-Li staggered back, and then grabbed her sides. _Damn…my ribs…hard to fight one of them at top condition…and two with hurting ribs might be impossible…No! Can't think like that…_She slowly backed away, and Juri taunted, "Oh? Is little Li-Li having a problem with her ribs? That's too bad…"

As the fight was happening, the alarm blared. Bison pressed a button on his communicator and said, "What's the problem!?" A voice spoke, "Lord Bison! We're under attack! There is a force of UN troops storming the temple and base!" Bison growled, and looked at Ryu. He said, "Sorry I can't stay with you. But you're more than welcome to enjoy the fight!" Bison then left, and Ryu turned his attention to the fight. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. He felt his power rising, and he was able to break the cuffs on his hands. He looked at the glass panel, and saw Chun-Li-as well as her attackers. He then drew his hand back, and struck the glass with such a forceful blow that the glass shattered. He then leapt through the hole and down to the floor.

The other fighters had heard the glass breaking, and saw Ryu leaping to the ground. He stood there, and said, "So…do you care if I join this dance?" Vega and Juri turned, and saw Ryu standing there. Ryu said, "Vega…you and I have unfinished business." As Ryu walked towards the masked fighter, a voice from above called out, "Hey there? You guys have room for one more?" They looked up, and saw Cammy standing at the glass panel that Ryu smashed out. She then did a somersault, and landed just behind Ryu. She looked at Juri, and said, "That harpy and I need to have a little talk."

Vega said, "Three-on-two…it doesn't seem fair…" Ryu replied, "You didn't complain when it was the two of you fighting Chun-Li." Cammy said, "Chun-Li…this is your chance! Bison is heading towards the control room! You bring him in, and Ryu and I will handle Beauty and the Bitch!" Chun-Li dashed past Ryu and Cammy, and leapt through the opening, and headed to Bison. Juri, licking her lips, said, "So…calling me 'Beauty'-can't get over _your_ crush on me, too?" Cammy replied, "Oh, no love. You're not the 'Beauty'. You're the _Bitch!"_

And here it comes! Racing through time and space-several awesome, badass fights! Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inside the room that doubled as an arena for fights, Ryu and his impromptu partner, MI6 agent Cammy, faced off against two of Shadaloo's most dangerous assassins-Vega, who combined his Spanish bullfighting heritage with the deadly techniques of the ninja, and Juri, a deadly Tai Kwan Do mistress. Vega brought his right arm up-on which he wielded a three-pronged steel claw. He cackled, and said, "My blade will drink of your blood!" Ryu replied, "We'll see about that!"

Vega then leapt towards the wall, then dove towards Ryu. Ryu leapt backwards, narrowly missing Vega's claw. Vega then swiped his claw towards Ryu's face, drawing blood. Vega laughed, and Ryu wiped his face. Vega smugly said, "How do you like th-" Ryu didn't let him finish, as he punched Vega in his mask-covered face. Ryu replied, "How do Ryu replied, "How do _you _like that?" Vega staggered, then began to swipe his claw at Ryu.

Meanwhile, Juri had launched a flurry of powerful kicks at Cammy. And while Juri was definitely a quick fighter, her opponent was equally quick. Cammy was able to dodge Juri's flurry of attacks-and then began to launch a counter-offensive of her own. She had blocked one of Juri's leaping kicks, then she threw a punch at Juri's midsection. The attack connected, stunning the femme fighter. Cammy then tried a kick of her own-which was blocked by Juri. Juri said, "Not bad, kitten…"

Cammy said, "Don't call me kitten!" Juri said, "Oh, are you still mad about your friends?" Cammy didn't answer, and threw another punch at Juri. Juri brought her knee up, deflecting Cammy's attack. In the next moment, Juri extended her leg and kicked Cammy in her face. Juri then spun, hitting Cammy in her midsection with a kick, and followed that with another kick across Cammy's jaw, knocking her to the ground. Cammy quickly got to her feet, and glared towards Juri. Juri extended her hand, and using her finger, taunted Cammy as if to say, "C'mon!"

While this fight was happening, Vega was observing Ryu through the slits in his mask. The ceramic covering had protected his face, but Vega realized that Ryu still hit hard. And while he had several good strikes, most of Vega's damage against Ryu was superficial. Ryu, as well, was watching his Spanish opponent. _He's good…I see why he's a member of Bison's elite. His speed has kept me off-balance, and his claw adds reach, as well as a deadly weapon. And even though I have hit him with my strongest attacks, it hasn't slowed him down..._

Vega then backflipped, then launched himself towards Ryu. He tried to stab him, but Ryu was able to avoid the attack. Vega landed, then flipped forward, striking Ryu with a flip kick. The attack knocked Ryu into the air, but he landed and roiled back into a fighting position. Vega then tried to stab Ryu, but Ryu deflected the attack, and punched Vega in his chest. Ryu then leapt in the air, and spun with his leg out stretched. This was his 'Hurricane Kick', and it struck Vega three times before sending him flying. Vega landed on his back, but as he did, he did a kip-up to stand.

Vega, smirking under his mask, said, "Such power! You were a fool to turn down Bison's offer." Ryu replied, "What would I have gained from joining Bison? I have everything I need in my life." Vega said, "Oh? And you also saw how we were able to take that all away from you. Such a shame…perhaps, if you had joined, maybe you would have considered sharing Chun-Li…although, after what we did, I didn't think she'd even want to go back to you." Ryu asked, "What do you mean?"

Vega replied, "Oh, I'm talking about those pictures from her little 'date'…there was nothing going on…but it was easy to make you believe there was. We followed you as you left her…and I was the one who incapacitated her..." Ryu, in a quiet, yet dangerous voice, said, "I saw what you did. The physical and emotional torture you put her through…" Vega said, "Yes! I had considered another kind of torture, as well…" Ryu said, "And what could have been worse than that?" Vega removed his mask, so Ryu could see the sadistic glee on his face. Vega said, "I was going to show her something special. I was going to what her what a real man is…"

Ryu felt as though he would explode with anger. But as Vega's words echoed in his mind, he simply replied, "You wanted to show her what a real man is? Then you would have failed…because in her eyes, you are no real man. I have been the man she has always needed." Ryu smiled as he saw the change in Vega's demeanor. The Spaniard put the mask back on, and said, "That's unfortunate for you…because when I end your life, I'll be sure that she won't remember you…because when I do make love to her…she will not be calling out for you…she will be screaming for me!" And with that, Vega charged again, intent on making Ryu taste the deadly steel claw.

But as Vega came towards him, Ryu's vision slowed. It was as he could see where Vega was heading. And Ryu then moved towards Vega to attack. And as Vega attempted an upwards slash, he saw Ryu's fist heading towards his face. The blow stunned Vega-and Ryu then grabbed Vega's face, and began to squeeze his head. As he did, the mask covering Vega's face started to crack. Vega screamed in agony, and in desperation, slashed Ryu's chest and abdomen. The mask crumbled to the ground, and Vega brought his claw to his face. He could see his reflection, and he screamed, "YOU BARBARIAN! YOU DESTROYED MY FACE! NOW, I"LL DESTROY YOU!"

While this was happening, Cammy and Juri were battling each other intently. Juri's kicks were keeping Cammy off balance, but Cammy's MI6 training allowed her to keep pace with Juri. Juri said, "Maybe I'll show you a new trick!" Cammy said, "What tricks do you have to show me?" Juri laughed, and her right eye began to shine strangely. Cammy said, "What…is that?" Juri replied, "It's my enhancement! Behold-the Feng Shui Engine! With it, my already excellent abilities are amplified. My speed…my strength…and my agility…all increased! Now, here…I…COME!" And with that, Juri zipped towards Cammy, moving faster than Cammy could keep up. Juri then leapt into the air, and dove with such speed that Cammy wasn't able to avoid the attack, Juri then excuted an axe kick-then spun three times, firing small bursts of chi that struck Cammy. Juri then cartwheeled towards Cammy, hitting her several times and knocking her down. Juri then said, "How's that, kitten? YOU…CAN'T…WIN!"

-Street Fighter II-

Meanwhile, Bison had retreated to the control room. He watched the monitors, and saw the battle between the Shadaloo Guard and the UN troops. And he could see that the battle was not going in his favor. One of the technicians said, "Sir…we have reports that the UN is sending reinforcements to back up that force!" Bison said, "It doesn't matter. We will fight to the last man! Inform the rest of my forces to prepare for battle!" At that, another voice called out, "No! The only one who needs to prepare for battle is you, Bison!"

Bison turned around, and saw a very angry Chun-Li. Bison said, "Ah, so the detective has come. And it looks like you're here to fight! Excellent…but there is no way a scared little girl like you can stand against me." Chun-Li said, "I am not that scared little girl. I am a woman-who's on a mission to bring you to justice! For my father…for myself…and for all the innocents who have suffered at your hands!" Bison smiled, and levitated above Chun-Li. He said, "Such bravado will not save you! You are not better than I am!"

Chun-Li closed her eyes, and looked towards the sky, as if to say, _Daddy-watch me. I will make you proud of me…_ She then looked towards Bison, and said, "_Today…_Today, I am better."

SCCCCRRRREEEEECCCCHHHHH! Hold on tight, it's another cliffhanger! But keep your eyes peeled, for these fights will reach their conclusion next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_In this corner…_

Cammy had taken a severe amount of punishment from Juri's attacks. And Juri had only gotten started-as she activated her Feng Shui Engine Eye. Cammy warily watched Juri approach-and as Juri closed in on her, Cammy saw her cry out in pain, and grab her head and eye. Cammy looked at her, and thought _What's happening? That device in her eye…I don't know how much time I have, but I'd better make the best use of it! _Cammy then charged towards Juri, who looked up to see the English agent rushing towards her. Juri attempted a kick-only for Cammy to spin out of the way of the attack. She struck Juri in the midsection with her elbow, then swung her forearm into Juri, striking her a second time.

Juri staggered away, but she quickly regained herself. She watched Cammy approach-and she then quickly kicked Cammy in the side of her leg, and Cammy crumpled to the ground. Juri then spun and kicked Cammy in her chest, which knocked Cammy to the ground. Juri cackled, and said, "Hmm…it seems that the F.S Engine needs more work-I was hoping I could use it for more than a few seconds. But it was still enough to beat you."

Cammy replied, "I don't care what you've done to yourself-I will make you pay for hurting my sisters!" Juri replied, "Oh, kitten…you think that will make everything right? And think of all the things you did as an agent of Shadaloo!" Cammy said, "Those things are in my past…and I cannot undo the mistakes I made. But you are not one to judge me!" Cammy did a handstand, flipping onto her feet. She grimaced at the pain in her knee, but she still stood to face Juri. Juri attempted a kick towards Cammy's head-which the Brit ducked. She rolled under the attack, so that she was behind Juri. Cammy grabbed Juri's waist, lifted her up, and drove her backwards-with a suplex- onto her head and neck.

The attack stunned Juri, causing her to rise slowly. Cammy then said, "And now-here's my attack! Spin Drive Smasher!" Cammy then spun her body, drilling herself into Juri. Cammy then pushed herself into the air-feet-first taking Juri with her. Cammy landed, and then collapsed as she remembered he pain in her knee. Juri wasn't so lucky-she landed hard, rolled to her side, and slowly tried to get up. She looked at Cammy, who was standing triumphantly. Cammy said, "That's all? No snide, flippant comments?" Juri lifted her hand, and with a smug sneer, gave Cammy the finger-and collapsed, unconscious.

_And in the other corner_-

Ryu had gotten the upper hand in his battle against Vega-even though his body was covered with slashes from Vega's claw, he still had beaten the Spaniard. And Vega had made the fight personal-Vega attempted to rip apart Ryu from his love, Chun-Li. And to rub salt into the wound, he had intimated that he would have had his way with Chun-Li…and he still planned to. All that Vega needed to do was get Ryu out of the way.

Unfortunately for Vega-all he did was to make Ryu angry. And now Vega was paying the price-Ryu had broken his ceramic mask, and 'damaged' his face. Now Vega was determined to spill the Shotokan master's blood. But Ryu was counting on this-no honorable warrior would wear a mask-unless he was trying to protect his face. And he knew that Vega was unbalanced. _Now, all I need is the opening to finish this…_

Ryu watched as Vega backflipped, and then launched himself from the wall. He avoided the assassin's claw, and dodged Vega's swipes. He waited, and watching for the right moment. Vega, although blinded by rage, was still able to focus his attacks. He then saw an opening-and plunged his claw into Ryu's side. Vega then said, "I've got you now, amigo!"

Ryu looked into Vega's face, and said, "No. I've got _you, _now…_amigo…_" He then grabbed Vega's wrist in an iron grip, and removed the claw from his side. Still holding Vega's wrist, Ryu then headbutted Vega, then hit him with a punch in the midsection. He followed that up with a kick to the same area, and then released Vega's wrist. As Vega staggered back, Ryu drew his hands to his waist and concentrated his chi. He then said, "SHINKUUU-HAAAA-DOOO-KEENN!" He then launched a ball of energy that struck Vega and knocked him into the wall. He slumped to the ground-unconscious like his teammate.

Ryu exhaled, and looked at the wounds covering his body. He concentrated, and felt that none of his wounds were severe. _It seems that he missed my vitals…_He looked towards Cammy, and asked, "Hey! Are you alright?" She smiled, and gave him a thumbs-up. She pulled out a needle, and injected it into her arm. She said, "It's adrenaline-it's designed to stave off the pain…" Ryu replied, "I have never needed those things…but we need to go. Chun-Li may need us."

Cammy nodded, and said, "I don't know what to do with these two…but you're right about Chun-Li." Then at that, both the MI6 agent and the Shotokan warrior left the room, intent on finding their friend and escaping this nightmare…

-Street Fighter II-

Inside the control room of the underground base, Chun-Li stood facing Bison- awaiting a battle that she wasn't sure that would even happen. Bison had managed to elude capture for many years-despite leaving a trail of death and destruction wherever he went. And for Chun-Li, the mission was personal. Bison gleefully admitted to murdering her father. And now-after years of hunting and tracking him down…after hours of training and fighting…everything was coming down to this moment…

Bison, who was levitating in the air, landed with force several feet in front of Chun-Li. He brought his hands up into his fighting stance, and she in turn followed suit, using a Wing Chun stance. Bison declared, in a tone of smug superiority, " Servants and followers of Bison-leave us. I will deal with the enemy of our cause." The technicians and guardsmen who were there then headed for the exits.

Bison then looked at Chun-Li, and said, "So, my dear…care to dance?" Chun-Li dashed towards Bison, leapt into the air, and spun her leg, dropping the attack on Bison. He brought his arms up to block the attack, and pushed her into the air. She flipped in the air, and landed on her feet. Bison then warped towards her, and then appeared behind her. He tried to punch his opponent, but she sensed the movement and flipped over Bison. In midair, she turned and kicked Bison in the back of his head. Bison staggered, and turned towards Chun-Li.

Chun-Li wasn't going to let up-and she charged Bison, launching several kicks at him. Bison, with a sneer, was able to block Chun-Li's attacks. Bison then said, "Now, it's my turn!" He then hit Chun-Li with a Psycho-powered punch to her midsection, which caused her to drop to her knees. He picked her up, and holding her by her neck with his boot, swung his leg and slammed her into the ground. He then leapt into the air, and flipped upside down. He dove towards her, and hit her with a fist fueled with Psycho Power. The attack sent her flying away.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, and saw Bison flip towards her, using his 'Double Knee Press' attack. She flipped over him, and charged towards Bison. Chun-Li said, "Here I go!" She then struck Bison in his midsection with a powerful kick. She brought her leg back, and delivered another kick to Bison's face. He leg came back, and struck Bison again. She struck Bison several times with her trademark 'Hundred –Leg Kick', then as Bison staggered backwards, Chun-Li flipped upside down, split her legs, and spun in a circle striking Bison with another trademark attack-the 'Spinning Bird Kick'.

The final kick knocked Bison down-but he used his powers to warp to a standing position. He looked at Chun-Li, and said, "Impressive, detective! To see that the little girl crying at her father's funeral has turned into such a powerful warrior is indeed remarkable." Chun-Li simply looked at Bison, but didn't say anything. Bison spoke again, "I cannot understand why you warriors cling to such old fashioned concepts like 'honor'. For when I rule the world…what good will your 'honor' be?"

Chun-Li spoke, "I will never let that happen! And I will not let you escape without facing justice-not only for my father, but for all the other innocent people who have suffered at your hands!" And so, Chun-Li charged into the fray…

…and that's all for today! But never fret-for the 'final' finale is on the way! Until then, be easy!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Many who fight do so for glory…some fight for riches…some fight to better themselves. But for Chun-Li, the reason she fought was to bring the man who murdered her father to justice. And now, that man stood in front of her. Clad in crimson, Bison was the supreme commander of Shadaloo, a criminal syndicate. And now-for her father, as well as herself- she was going to defeat Bison…no matter what it took…

…and so, she charged towards Bison, determined to deliver justice. Bison was waiting, and threw a punch towards Chun-Li. She brought her hands up to block, and countered the attack with a roundhouse kick towards Bison's midsection. Bison blocked the attack, and attacked with a kick. Chun-Li saw this, and blocked Bison's kick by bringing her leg up. She then quickly kicked at Bison three times, but he used his forearm to block the attack.

Chun-Li then decided to do something else-so she performed a back flip to create distance. She thrust out her palm, and fired a ball of energy towards Bison. He brought his hand up, and a purple shield surrounded his body. The energy ball hit the shield and dissipated. Bison then taunted, "You'll have to do better than that, detective!" Bison then raised his hands, and as he did, they began to glow an eerie shade of purple. He then launched himself towards Chun-Li, striking her and sending her flying into a wall.

He turned, and launched himself again, slamming into Chun-Li while she was pressed against the wall. She cried out, as the attack did damage to her already injured ribs. She slumped to the ground, clutching her sides. Bison warped in front of her, and grabbed her by her dress. He picked her up, so that she was facing him. He sneered, "And to think…you were going to avenge your father…" Chun-Li, despite the pain, screamed, "I warned you…don't talk about my father!"

He threw he across the room by her dress top, and said, "Well, how about a little trip down memory lane?" Chun-Li stood up, and said, "What do you mean?" Bison grinned-an evil, sadistic smirk-and said, "That night…I was the person who called your father. The informant was all a ruse…and he arrived at our meeting place. It was a construction site…and while your father may have been a skilled fighter and cop, he still was no match for me. And I enjoyed the punishment I inflicted on him." Chun-Li, with tears running down her face, said, "Stop it! Don't say anymore!"

Bison, still with the sadistic grin, said, "And what was even better than the torture-I held him by his neck on the fifteenth floor of that building. And to see the terror on his face when I let him fall! My little… _Li-Li…_there have been many who have died at my hands. But your father's murder…was exquisite." Chun-Li looked at Bison-here, he was no man. Here was a monster who derived pleasure from murder…And despite the pain, she looked at Bison and said, "Well, then. I have a story for you, Bison. There was a little girl who one night in fall watched her father leave for work. The next time she saw him…was in the morgue. And on the grave of this man, that girl made a promise. And she promised to her father that no matter how long it took, the man who murdered her father would be brought to justice."

Bison, yawning with disinterest, said, "And your point?" Chun-Li said, "That girl was me. And that was my father! And no matter what, I will beat you!" _Those are brave words…but with those injured ribs, this isn't going to be easy…_Bison then floated towards her, his hands and body radiating the deadly Psycho Power energy. Bison held out his hands, and his Psycho Power gripped Chun-Li, preventing her from moving.

Meanwhile, Cammy and Ryu had made their way to the control room-where they witnessed the battle between Chun-Li and Bison. Cammy saw that Chun-Li was in trouble, and she said,"Ryu-we need to get down there and help her!" But as Cammy headed towards the floor, Ryu grabbed her arm. He simply said in a firm tone, "No. We cannot help her."

Cammy looked at Ryu with wide-eyes, and said, "Not help her? What kind of friends would we be to not help her?" Ryu said, "This is Chun-Li's personal battle. I went through this when I fought Akuma. Bison is her mountain to climb-so only she can defeat Bison." Cammy said, "I hope you know what you are talking about." Ryu replied, "We must show her our support."

Chun-Li, still suspended in the air by Bison's Psycho Power, looked behind her and saw Ryu and Cammy. Bison noticed her gaze, and turned to see the two fighters there. He then said, "Ah, an audience!" Chun-Li saw them, and struggled even harder to free herself. Ryu, watching, silently said, _C'Mon, Chun-Li…I know you can win!_ Chun-Li brought her hands up, closed her eyes, and said to herself _Daddy! Help me, daddy!_ Then, through the darkness, she heard a voice…_Chun-Li…no matter what…I love you…and will always be proud of you…_

Her eyes opened, and held her hands out. Bison looked at the gesture-as Chun-Li summoned her chi to her hands. A small sphere of energy formed, and struck Bison several times. His Psycho-Powered grip loosened, and Chun-Li landed on the floor. Bison dropped down, and said, "How did you break my Psycho Power?" Chun-Li didn't answer, but instead, she charged at him, firing several kicks. The kicks broke through Bison's defense, and he was hit several times, Chun-Li then did a handstand, and pushed herself into the air. In the air, she flipped forward and slammed her leg onto Bison. The attack drove him to the ground.

Chun-Li wasn't finished-she then dashed forward, and kicked Bison several times. She then spun, and kicked him with her other leg. Then, with one final spin, he delivered a powerful kick that launched Bison into the air. The crime lord crashed to the ground, but quickly rose to his feet. He looked at Chun-Li with contempt, and said, "This is not possible! You ARE NOT better than I am!" Chun-Li dashed towards him, and thrust her palms into his midsection. She said, "TODAY, I AM! KIIII-KOOOO-SHOOOOO!" And with that-a massive sphere of energy surrounded Chun-Li, and the waves of energy struck Bison several times. The force of the attack sent Bison into the large primary screen of the control room.

There was an explosion, and Bison's Psycho Power and the electricity of the system reacted. Several thousands volts of electricity entered Bison's body, electrocuting the crime lord. Chun-Li had covered her eyes when the explosion happened. After the fireworks, Chun-Li looked towards Bison-and she saw he wasn't moving. She slowly walked towards him, carefully looking for any signs of life. She got closer, and as she did, Bison sat up, with his hands outstretched towards Chun-Li. She backed up in shock, and watched as Bison fell to the ground. _It's over…the nightmare is over!_

Cammy and Ryu ran over to where Chun-Li was, and Cammy said, "Woo-hoo! You did it, girl!" She grabbed Chun-Li in a hug, and Chun-Li, while happy, grimaced and said, "Cammy-I think those are still broken…" Cammy then let her down, and said, "Oh…well, sorry about that love. But we've won! We took down Shadaloo and you beat Bison…so that's cause to celebrate." Chun-Li replied, "You are right. And right now, there's only one person who I want to celebrate with."

Chun-Li walked up to Ryu, who was looking away. As she came up to him, he softly said, "Are you alright?" She said., "Yeah, I am." He then said, "I'm don't know what to say…" She then kissed him, and replied, "You don't have to say anything. I love you, too." He kissed Chun-Li back, and as they kissed, Cammy said, "You two should get a room…"

At that, her communicator crackled, and Colonel Guile said, "Cammy-are you alright? What's your status?" Cammy replied, "Colonel, status good. And our target-" Guile said, "Yes? What of Bison?" Cammy replied, "Eliminated with extreme prejudice." Guile then said, "And what of Ryu and Chun-Li?" Cammy looked towards the couple, who were still kissing, and said, "I don't think we need to worry about them, sir. Now I'd like a pickup…" Guile replied, "On the way, Major."

And so, the adventure ends…but there's still more to come involving the main man of Capcom and his leading lady! Following up-the romantic resolution with Ryu and Chun-Li!


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue…

Aboard one of the UN's medical carriers, Ryu, Chun-Li, and Cammy-the trio who had assisted the UN in toppling Shadaloo-were getting some well-deserved medical attention. Ryu had tried his best to not be admitted, saying that his wounds were 'mostly some scratches'. Chun-Li's injuries were the most severe-with broken ribs and internal injuries being the most critical. Cammy also needed attention-she had some internal injuries, as well as some structural damage to her knee. It was decided that they would, for their own safety, stay on the carrier until they were escorted home.

They had been on the ship for one week, when Cammy rolled into Ryu's room. She said, "Top of the day to you, Ryu!" Ryu replied, "Good morning, Cammy…I mean, Major." Cammy replied, "You don't need that stuffiness around me, love. Cammy's just fine. We're friends, after all." Ryu said, "I didn't know that we we're friends." Cammy smiled, and said, "Well, battling psychotic criminals together will do that. Although, I'll admit, there was a point that I would have taken back that offer."

Ryu said, "Why?" Cammy said, "That night…when she needed you…and you left her to deal with her pain alone." Ryu said, "I know. I just…I had felt so betrayed, and didn't realize it was a ruse. And when I left, I realized I was so wrong to leave. " Cammy said, "Well, don't tell me this, tell her!" Cammy then took her wheelchair, and said, "I'm going to the mess room-I'm in the mood for ice cream." Ryu watched her leave, and thought about her words. He then decided that he needed to resolve what happened between him and Chun-Li, so he headed towards her room.

He went into her room, and saw her standing near the window. He softly coughed, and said, "Chun-Li…" She turned to him, and smiled. He came into her room, and sat in a chair near the bed. She then returned to looking out of the window. He said, "How are you feeling?" She replied, "I don't know…after everything I've been through and everything I've done…I still feel…empty." Ryu replied, "I see…you have spent so much time fighting to avenge you father…and now that you've don't that, you feel like you don't know where to go or what to do."

Chun-Li looked at Ryu with amazement. It was hard to fathom that someone who spent his time fighting could be so philosophical. Ryu then said, "Chun-Li…I…we need to talk. About us." Chun-Li said, "What about us? I thought we were good." Ryu replied, "No. You slapped me, and kissed me…but I don't know what you felt…or how you felt." Chun-Li looked at Ryu, and she exhaled. She said, "Ryu…you understand, when we agreed to be in a relationship, we understood all the things involved. We knew there would be great times…and we should have known that there would be some not-so-great times. And I wanted you to stay with me when Vega left those pictures." Ryu said, "I was wrong to leave you. I was only thinking about the pain I felt at the 'betrayal'…and I never considered your feelings and emotions."

Chun-Li said, "When you left, I felt lost…as thought I was adrift with no one to save me." Ryu replied, "I felt the same way. And when I was alone, without you, I realized how wrong of me it was to accuse you of something like that. I wanted to come back to you…and I would have even crawled back to beg you for forgiveness…even if you wouldn't have forgiven me." Chun-Li said, "I didn't know if I could have forgiven you…but I know…I had to let go of the pain." She embraced him, and he returned the embrace. Ryu said, "I wish…" Chun-Li said, "What is your wish?" RYu replied, "That being in love came with some instructions…" They both returned to looking out of the window, and Ryu lifted Chun-Li's chin.

He then gently kissed her, and she put her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened, and in that moment, they both knew that no matter what they faced, as long as they had each other, they could deal with anything…

And so, two lovers reaffirmed their relationship-a relationship that faced a rocky test. But as with any relationship, the true test is not when there is happiness…but when there is strife. And Ryu and Chun-Li came through their test with a stronger devotion to each other…and that is where this story ends.

The End.

Yep...that's how this story has to end for the PG-13 crew. As I mentioned at the end of the last chapter-if you want some steamy action, just click here... /d5e3vfn

And if you're too young...well, don't tell anyone I sent ya! :D


End file.
